Calem Ell Arcon
Calem Ell Arcon was the junior assistant to the Chief of Staff, Syd Skendelle Codail, to President Ajacos, onboard the Scallatti fleet. Biography Calem missed the arrival on Taoter III, tucked away in her office, working on a document for Syd. By the time, Syd arrived in her office, after the landing, Calem had just about completed it, handing it over. Syd then ordered her to keep an eye on the fleet's social services and make sure they stayed up and running. After Syd left, Calem sighed, thinking about whether this is all her life had amounted to, looking longingly at a picture on her desk of her receiving her PhD in Political Affairs. Later that day, Calem went to visit the refugees of the Barrac, where she once again, saw the horrors and desperation of all those people, hungry and ravaged. She went to speak with Lieonotis, an administrator, who told her that they've run out of food and they will soon all die of starvation. She apologised on behalf of the administration but was well aware that there was nothing she alone could do. She went onto ask whether the refugees had at least set foot on the surface yet, but Lieonotis told her that Claude's security restrictions have prevented that. Calem was later sent on a mission, along with Claude and the scientist, Dien, and his assistant Joh, to asses the planet and double-check whether or not they can generate energy. She and Joh, split from the rest of the group to test for solar power. While setting up the equipment, she discussed with Joh about how the atmosphere blocks out the needed radiation for the solar power, and how it's doubtful what they're doing will even work. But before long, Calem heard a rustling in the trees, and a blur of colours, before she was knocked unconscious by a Rhaighr. Waking up in the Rhaighr village, Calem found herself bound to the ground, surrounded by dozens of Rhaighrs chanting, holding knives, swords and weapons. (ELYM: The Promise) Secured in stocks, and locked up in one of the Rhaighrs huts, Calem and Joh discussed the situation they were in. However, before they could really talk, Khrrasssrr entered the hut, as Calem asked him why they have locked them away, but she was slapped in the face with his wing, as a result. Khrrasssrr then took Joh away, leaving her on her own. Pinning her to the wall, Khrrasssrr spoke the name Rhaighr to Calem for the first time. As the night grew dark, Calem found herself alone in her hut, after a round of 'interrogation' by Khrrasssrr. She soon heard a faint high-pitched sound, working out it was a code from Joh and deciphering it to work out an escape plan. She, along with Joh, enacted this plan, killing two Rhaighr guards in the process, and intensely embarrassing Khrrasssrr. A few hours later, Calem and Joh, managed to stumble their way back to the fleet, where they were escorted into the flagship. They met with Ajacos and Claude, telling them everything they knew about the Rhaighrs, with Calem expressly saying that they are more dangerous than they could possibly imagine and suggesting to Claude that they need to strike first before they attack. (ELYM: ''Unalii'') Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances The Elysium Season 1 * ''The Promise'' * ''Unalii'' * ''Broken'' * Dawn * Knife's Edge * Breaking Ground Category:Characters Category:Scallatti